


Shadow and Flame

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: While in service under Quan Chi, Scorpion and Noob Saibot form an ... interesting alliance.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Noob Saibot | Bi-Han
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Shadow and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1: hate sex
> 
> \--
> 
> So, I have quite a few of these prompts already written, but I didn't get as many done as I'd hoped before October 1st. Oh well. We'll see how far I can make it! Btw, I'm going off of my own prompt list, I actually started writing in July (way before anything was released) so if this doesn't sync up with what you might be looking for, sorry! I had wanted to get a head start.

Scorpion glared beneath his mask, not even attempting to hide the contempt for his comrade in arms. Controlled by Quan Chi’s magic, they were bound to serve him and his whims, no matter their personal opinion of the other or their shared history.

He went by Noob Saibot now, but he used to be known as Bi-Han, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, just as Scorpion had been Hanzo Hasashi. But those days were long past them both as they served in the Netherrealm. Still, the hatred burned within him, roiling until it was an all-encompassing flame that threatened to consume him. His fist clenched, he barely realised he was growling until Noob made an off-handed, mocking remark and that was it.

Shoving him against the wall, he demanded, “Find something funny, do you?”

While he couldn’t see the undead man’s face, he could practically feel the sneer beneath the mask. “Only how you fight your destiny instead of embracing it. You could be far more powerful than you are already.”

“I don’t revel in this, I only accepted Quan Chi’s offer so that I could have my vengeance on you.”

The mocking laughter preceded Noob’s reply. “And look where that vengeance got you. Working with _me_.”

Scorpion grit his teeth. It had been something he had not anticipated, working with the very source of his anger. But while they were both bound to Quan Chi, they had no other choice. Noob likely wasn’t very happy with the arrangement, either – after all, who would enjoy working with someone who took their life? – but his new powers seemed to sate his pride for the time being, unlike Scorpion. No, the spectre simply continued to boil in his rage, for all the good it did him.

Just because he could no longer control his fate, however, didn’t mean he could no longer control anything. Yanking away Noob’s mask, he did the same with his own before crashing their mouths together, all teeth and tongue as he sought to lead. Noob initially stiffened in surprise, but chuckled and gave in. After all, just because they were undead spectres didn’t mean they didn’t have certain needs. And while the hurt and betrayal throbbed between them, so did something else. Being dead, with certain inhibitions removed, they both acted on their impulse as Scorpion kept their bodies pressed close together against the wall.

Hands worked to loosen robes, spit-slicked palms fondling hard lengths until Scorpion finally spun Noob around and pinned him to the wall once again as he worked to slowly breach the undead man. If he was uncomfortable, he didn’t show it, only chuckling as Scorpion advanced, inch by inch. “You hate that you love this so much, don’t you, Scorpion?” he teased. “You hate that you enjoy fucking me, hate that it gets you off, hate that you give in. You know it’s not the first time, and yet you act like it every time. Does it give your conscience some satisfaction that it’s only a momentary dalliance? Or do you block it out like you do your wife and son?”

Scorpion remained silent, ignoring the questions, ignoring the answers that bubbled up within him. Instead he aggressively jerked his hips in the only answer he would ever give, and Noob moaned for the effort. Because the truth was, while he still mourned his family, while he missed them and didn’t regret the lengths he went to in order to seek vengeance, he did enjoy this. He enjoyed the way Noob’s channel squeezed against his length, loved to hold the shadow made flesh at his mercy. Outwardly, if outright confronted, he would admit nothing more than it being mechanical and a means to an end. But that wasn’t the case. Far from it.

In the throes of the moment was the only time he would allow himself to dwell on it further. It was only then that he wondered what it might have been like had he and Bi-Han met under different circumstances. Had they not been members of an opposing clan, had they not had their own duties and responsibilities and families to tend to. He wondered what it might have been like to truly take him properly, in a bed, sweat dripping down their bodies as they worshipped each other for hours, love and not hate being the driving force behind their actions. It could have been very different for them both, lovers instead of rivals, serving and protecting Earthrealm instead of being relegated to the Netherrealm.

He wondered … but then Noob’s channel squeezed his length tightly as he came, white hot jets spurted against the wall in front of him, and it was that action that had Scorpion meeting his own end. Jaw clenching, his hips jerked once, twice, and then he stilled as his orgasm swept over him, a feeling of emptiness and guilt following in its footsteps. If things were different, perhaps they both could have enjoyed this, but for Scorpion it was something that he could only enjoy in the moment before reality set in, the reality that things weren’t different, that Noob had facilitated the slaughter of his clan, the murder of his family, and then he drew away in disgust once more. He stepped away so quickly, tucking himself back in his pants, that Noob’s balance was almost thrown off.

He recovered quickly enough, throwing a vicious grin behind him as if he had acquired some great victory, saying nothing more for once as he pulled up his own pants and retrieved his mask. He needn’t say a word, the silence between them said enough. _I still hate you._ And, alongside that, a lingering sentiment of, _Next time …_

Because there would be a next time. Scorpion couldn’t help it. He obsessed over Noob, hated and loved him in equal and disparate measures, no matter how much it left him conflicted. He would go off and stew, kill some Oni, blow off some steam, but he always came back. And Noob always waited for him.

But then Raiden saved Scorpion, restored him, gave him back his humanity and his life. Scorpion was Hanzo Hasashi once more, Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu, and he worked tirelessly to restore his clan. While he never forgot his time in the Netherrealm, he did not dwell on it and his erstwhile lover.

It was years later when they finally crossed paths again, and Noob didn’t skip a beat as he asked, “What of our partnership?”

Hanzo set him with a glare. “Quan Chi’s magic binds me no longer.”

Noob sighed ever so slightly, his stance setting as he murmured, “Then goodbye, Hanzo …” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the MK11 quote at the end here is what inspired this whole fic. :P Blame Boon for letting it be so damn suggestive!


End file.
